


[授權翻譯]whose arms will hold you

by HD2_0



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, First Kiss, Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve, Road Trips, Snowed In, Stucky secret santa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD2_0/pseuds/HD2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫需要返家過聖誕節的便車，而巴奇需要一名乘客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]whose arms will hold you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whose arms will hold you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476904) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



_寒假第一天開往紐約布魯克林，_ 廣告上這樣寫著。 _可以在沿途任何地方放你下車，一月三號返回。_

優：聖誕假期回家的順風車，比飛機票便宜，從華盛頓到紐約的搭機時間太短了，實在不值得花上高價的機票費以及在機場跟保安爭論的時間，無論如何，也比巴士車票便宜，不用沿途停靠一堆站還很可能凌晨四點就得發車。 

缺：搭一個陌生人的順風車，搞不好是個恐怖的殺人犯，絕對會有一場尷尬的沈默，以及焦慮導致的胃痛。

但史蒂夫看到廣告時就知道他會冒著死掉的風險搭這傢伙—詹姆士—的便車了。聖誕節的時候他必須回家，而且他真的負擔不起機票錢，他買得起巴士票，但必須大老遠跑去車站，面對停靠一站又一站，還有身旁暈車嘔吐的乘客，實在是太讓人精疲力盡了。

 _我叫史蒂夫，看到了你PO在搭車版的文了，聖誕節便車還有空位嗎？_ 他照著版上的號碼傳了封訊息過去，直到九個小時後，直到他為了完成性別研究期末報告而憤怒的敲打著鍵盤的時候，才收到了回應。

 _有喔，_ 回覆這樣寫著， _你要去哪？_

 _紅溝區，_ 史蒂夫帶著一點不安回答，上一次他試著搭別人便車的時候，對方本來答應可以帶他到任一地點，最後卻以「反正基本上沒什麼差別對吧？」為由將他丟在楊克斯。

 _真的假的？_ 詹姆士說， _公園坡。_

史蒂夫不太確定對此該做何反應，如果這傢伙是個殺手，值得安慰的是至少他會死在家附近。 _太好了，_ 史蒂夫回覆， _多少錢？_

_單程二十元，詹姆士回，目前還沒其他人要搭，但如果有的話還可以減價。_

史蒂夫實在無法抗拒這個， _就這麼說定了，_ 他回覆。

他們安排好詹姆士在星期六下午，期末已經結束，他們各自也上完半天班之後來接史蒂夫；史蒂夫擔任教學助理，必須繳交學生的期末成績，而詹姆士在學生餐廳工作。史蒂夫百般無聊的猜想他也許曾見過詹姆士，但其實大多時候他為了專注處理期末，在路上都閃避著人群。他傳了短訊給媽媽，告訴她他會搭便車回家，她回傳了三個愛心和幾個驚嘆號，史蒂夫嘆了口氣微微搖了搖頭，他當然能忍受他媽媽某些讓人尷尬的地方。

星期六下雪了，史蒂夫離開工作崗位時皺著眉頭。希望路況不會太糟，他檢查了一下手機，但沒看到任何詹姆士傳來的消息，所以他聳聳肩開始打包。說到 「打包」，事實上，只是將幾件衣服塞進行李袋中，並確認手機充飽了電。他看到室友山姆在浴室鏡子上寫給他的留言時哼了一聲：祝你不會被開車的傢伙慘忍殺害，聖誕快樂。

詹姆士在剛好四點整時出現，他咚咚咚敲了史蒂夫的門，史蒂夫在開門前深吸了一口氣。只是四小時又多一些的路程，他承受得起的，他打開門。

不，他承受不起。

詹姆士實在太帥了，即使他襯衣上有著大概是因為工作而沾到的可疑污漬，他聞起來像食堂裡的番紅椒，長長的頭髮紮成一個率性的馬尾，不可思議的下顎線條值得幾天幾夜的描繪，還有那雙湛藍的眼睛，讓史蒂夫想馬上研究該混合幾種顏色才能呈現出來。

「嗨，」詹姆士說，他的聲音沙啞悅耳，「我是詹姆士。」

「史蒂夫，」他勉力回答。

「很高興見到你，」詹姆士說，「準備好了嗎？」

「嗯哼，」史蒂夫微弱的回答，他拽起行李背在肩上，跟著詹姆士來到一台四個門凹凹爛爛，外觀看起來糟到不行，但內裏很乾淨，明顯受到良好照顧的車旁。

當他們進入車內安頓好時氣氛還是有些尷尬，史蒂夫已經開始擔心接下來四小時的旅程了，他不是一個很能處理尷尬氣氛的人。他有帶罩頭式耳機，但只有兩個人在車內時，戴耳機感覺實在有些不禮貌。

「嗯，那邊有一些，嗯，幾張CD在下面，」詹姆士說，「如果你想挑張來聽的話。」

「幾張CD？」史蒂夫震驚的問，他都想不起來上一次坐上某輛有人放CD出來聽的車是何時了，詹姆士笑了一下。 

「沒錯，是台老車了，沒有音源線插孔可以用。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，翻了翻裝著CD的盒子，充滿了可怕的九零年代音樂，混音CD， _約翰丹佛。_

「當真？」史蒂夫來不及阻止自己便脫口而出，詹姆士瞥了他一眼，臉頰微微發紅，但仍倔強的昂起下巴。

「他可是國寶，」他嚴肅的說，史蒂夫大笑出聲。

「好好好，」史蒂夫挑戰般地說，「我們就來聽約翰丹佛。」

詹姆士聳肩，「真不知你為何認為我會崩潰，這可是我的CD。」

他說到重點了，結果史蒂夫才是那個一路痛苦蜷縮的人，詹姆士還邊聽邊唱，一邊偷笑一邊用眼角餘光瞄著史蒂夫。他理所當然的有一副好歌喉，而史蒂夫是個音痴。

他們快速的交換了大學生間常見的「你問我答」：他們都是高年級生，五月畢業，史蒂夫主修藝術，輔修社會學；詹姆士雙主修生理學和工程學，因為他想要打造義肢。史蒂夫沒有兄弟姊妹，詹姆士有三個姊妹。史蒂夫跟最好的朋友山姆住在一起；詹姆士則與某幾個高中就認識的傢伙合住。

「你不想跟他們其中一個拼車？」史蒂夫委婉地問。

「他們這禮拜剛開始時或昨晚就先出發了，」詹姆士解釋，「但我今天有工作。」

「雙主修還外加打工？」史蒂夫說，「這負擔挺沈重的。」

詹姆士聳了聳肩，「該做的事就是得做。」

氣氛又變得有些尷尬，他們把基本話題都用完了，史蒂夫不是個很擅長閒聊的人；他不是那種進入一個房間能立刻跟陌生人交上朋友的人，詹姆士看起來是這樣的人，但他似乎跟史蒂夫一樣不自在。

「所以，你家人看到你會很開心嗎？」史蒂夫試著開啟一個話題，他們已經沈默二十分鐘了，而且不是那種享受彼此陪伴的舒適沈默。史蒂夫每分每秒都感到如坐針氈，還能清楚的看到二十分鐘內每片降下來的雪花。

詹姆士尷尬的動了動，「嗯，我不確定。」

這讓史蒂夫感到有些奇怪，「好吧，」他終於說，天殺的對於這個答案他也不知還能怎麼回應。

「就是…」詹姆士盯著窗外一會兒，雨刷掃過窗上的雪花，「我家人的信仰非常虔誠。」

他沒有再進一步說什麼，史蒂夫只能點點頭，這個答案似乎跟問題一點關係也沒有，但史蒂夫不打算進一步逼問，畢竟他根本不認識這傢伙。

「你呢？」詹姆士努力的延續話題。

「我媽非常興奮，」史蒂夫說，不由自主的笑了起來，他因為健康問題，在中學時曾在家自學了一年，所以他跟媽媽非常親近，與她分開是一件困難的事。

「那真好，」詹姆士這麼說，史蒂夫雖然跟他還不熟，但他覺得詹姆士的聲音聽起來有一絲嚮往。

「我們會看很多老掉牙的電影，狂喝可可直到胃痛，」史蒂夫說，他笑了出來，「真的很棒。」

詹姆士也笑了，而史蒂夫現在確定了，詹姆士眼中的難過並不是他幻想出來的。

「你媽聽起來人很好。」

「她的確是，」史蒂夫同意，他感到有些抱歉，在一個明顯跟自己家人有些問題的人面前提到這些，但畢竟談的對象他媽媽，而史蒂夫不能否認她的好。

他們又聊了一下學校的事，發現他們剛入學時的新生討論課是同個教授，只是在不同的時段。

「如果我們在同一班你可能會記得我，」史蒂夫承認，「我不太擅長閉緊嘴巴。」

詹姆士笑了出來，「怎麼，你對安德森的偏執接受不良嗎？」

史蒂夫哼了一聲，「他真是糟糕透頂，他有沒有曾上到一半，莫名奇妙離題到雙性戀上？老天啊，我就坐在那裡，清楚知道他在講我，所以我就失控了，他差點把我永久踢出他的課。」

詹姆士的表情看起來有些奇怪，「你是雙性戀？」

史蒂夫的心沉了下去，詹姆士已經提過他來自一個虔誠的家庭，他現在要把史蒂夫丟出車外了嗎，在大雪紛飛的馬里蘭州，還找不到其他回家的辦法？

「對，」史蒂夫小心翼翼地說，「這會是個問題嗎？」

詹姆士帶著緊繃的音調笑了出來，「對我來說不會，兄弟，我跟你是一樣的。」

「噢，」史蒂夫想到這對於一個虔誠的家庭來說會有怎樣的影響，他打賭這就是為何詹姆士提到家人時態度那麼奇怪的原因，但仍然，史蒂夫不想去打探。

「在我們那個時段安德森從來沒講過這些，」詹姆士說，「但他一直針對班上一個黑人小伙，不停追問他對於憲法本質的看法如何，就像他媽的他還能說出別的什麼一樣，當然他們會覺得那是一派胡言，對吧？我們都該覺得那很扯蛋！」

「你跟我朋友山姆應該在同一班，」史蒂夫若有所思的說，「他提過幾次這事。」

「真不敢置信這傢伙還有教職，」詹姆士一臉嫌惡的搖頭，而史蒂夫覺得胃裡像是有蝴蝶在飛舞。噢太棒了，他暗戀上這個開車載他回家，真實身份仍有可能是個殺人犯的傢伙了。

但他 _看起來_ 不太像殺人犯嘛。

他們開始感覺放鬆了些，發現他們同樣痛恨洋基隊，以及喜歡通俗喜劇，不知不覺，旅途已經過了一半了，而史蒂夫忽然對於回家感到有點不情願。

雪下得又快又厚，天也黑了，史蒂夫看了看詹姆士放在方向盤上的手，他看起來堅定如磐石，雖然這有可能是史蒂夫小小暗戀的投射作用。但無論詹姆士是個多棒的司機，遇到因封路而被迫得在費城外一個小鎮停下的情況也是無可奈何，他們已經開了半路，但路被封住了。

「我們可以找條替代道路，」詹姆士帶點懷疑的提出，史蒂夫撇了撇嘴回道，「如果高速公路的路況都糟到要封路了，我不敢想像替代道路看起來怎樣，」

詹姆士嘆了口氣，「是啊，你說得沒錯。」他彎向出口，既然他們沒得選擇，只能停在一間點著聖誕燈，窗戶掛著花環的小餐館外，「在想該怎麼辦的時候最好順便吃個晚餐。」

餐館裡擠滿了人，充滿標準的饑餓暴躁的旅客，侍者一臉煩躁的將他們帶位到一個尚未清乾淨的桌旁，她機械式的快速唸過今日特餐，越說越快，史蒂夫也懶得請她放慢語調說清楚，他有個預感對方對於再唸一次菜單可不會太樂意。

在等待送餐的時候詹姆士拿出手機，對著螢幕皺眉，「好吧，這附近是有很多旅社，」他說，「我想我們應該可以找到間還有空房的，只是不確定能找到怎樣的地方就是。」他看起來很抱歉，「我們可能要艱苦的過一晚了。」

史蒂夫給了他一個安慰的笑容，「我不介意住到很爛的旅社房間，」他強調，「我絕對住過更糟的。」

他們努力加快用餐速度，因為餐館的假聖誕樹旁擠滿了待位的人。史蒂夫試著不要恐慌起來，住一晚旅社要花多少錢？他的預算吃緊，真的不確定能應付這個，但也沒其他的選擇了。他知道他媽媽總會在聖誕卡中偷塞一些錢給他，不會太多，但他可以節省點過直到返校，應該沒問題的。

「你想吃甜點嗎？」詹姆士問，史蒂夫看看門口、看看那群站著候位的人們，搖了搖頭，「我們可以點一些帶走，」詹姆士建議，「你不喜歡吃甜食嗎？」

事實上，他很喜歡，超愛吃派，在展示櫃中也有許多假日特製派，但他絕對不願在已須多付一晚房錢的狀態下，再花四元買一塊派來吃。

「我沒關係，」他說，努力保持語調的平靜。

「好吧，我要買一些甜點帶走，」詹姆士決定，拿起他們的帳單起身，史蒂夫跟著他走到結帳櫃檯，從後背包中掏出他破舊的錢包，詹姆士給了站在結帳檯後的店員一個大大的笑容。

「嗨，」他說，遞過帳單和他的信用卡，「我想要，嗯，我想想…來個兩塊蘋果派帶走。」

「當然，」那傢伙百般無聊的回答。

「喂，等等，」史蒂夫說，「我們要分開結帳。」

「不用，」詹姆士對店員搖搖頭，「直接用那張卡結吧。」

「沒這回事，」史蒂夫抗議，店員揚起了眉毛，開始覺得惱怒了。

「沒關係的，」詹姆士安慰他，輕輕捅了捅史蒂夫，「我來付吧。」

「詹姆士，」史蒂夫開始發難。

「史蒂夫，」詹姆士頂了回來，「我來付，」他堅定的說，店員刷了卡並將包好的派遞了過來。

「謝謝，」當他們走回車旁時史蒂夫囁嚅的說，他一直不是很擅長接受別人幫他買單，這會讓他感覺渾身不自在。

「你可以為早上的咖啡買單，」詹姆士說，史蒂夫用力的點了點頭，毫不退縮。他其實沒錢買咖啡了，但他必須回報詹姆士的好意。

「好啦，」詹姆士說，把手機遞給史蒂夫，「地圖上顯示的第一間在哪？」

第一間旅社已經客滿了，第二間只剩下蜜月套房，一晚要價兩百元。第三間還有一間空房，只要他們不介意合住。

「你覺得行嗎？」詹姆士問。

「可以，」史蒂夫回答，「沒問題的。」

這當然感覺有些奇怪，他認識這傢伙不過三小時左右，他不習慣跟不熟的人共住一間房，但眼下也沒多少選擇了。史蒂夫負擔不起單獨一間房，而且，整個小鎮因為封路的關係可能都被訂滿了。

他們拿了房間鑰匙，爬上充滿霉味的樓梯到了13C。詹姆士打開門，哀嚎了一聲表示抗議，房內充滿濃重的菸味和貓味，撲鼻而來讓史蒂夫的眼睛都嗆出眼淚了。

房間裡只有一張床。

「噢，」詹姆士說，皺起了眉頭，「我會去樓下跟他們說這邊有點問題。」

但其實一點問題也沒有，這裡就只剩下一間房了，史蒂夫覺得哭笑不得，忍受與一個陌生人共乘四小時，甚至與陌生人分享一間房是一回事，但共睡 _一張床？_

「嗯，我可以睡地板，」詹姆士說，用腳戳了戳地毯，「也沒那麼糟。」

史蒂夫帶著懷疑的神情瞪著地板，那並不怎麼乾淨，他不確定床上的床單有好到哪去，但至少在理想中它們每天都有洗過。

「我們可以睡一起，」史蒂夫說，「如果你覺得可以的話，沒道理讓你睡在地板上。」

「你確定？」詹姆士問，「我對這一切很抱歉，看起來好像是齣我精心策劃的陰謀，但我保證我不是什麼殺人犯。」

史蒂夫抬起了眉毛，「但假如有個可以控制天氣的殺手，這套說詞不正是他會說的嗎？」

詹姆士笑了出來，「看來你懂我的意思了，沒得選擇只能相信我啦。」

而史蒂夫無法克制—他真的相信。

「那…你介意我洗個澡嗎？」詹姆士問，「我身上超噁的，抱歉，但我工作完後沒來得換衣服。」

「噢，我不介意，」史蒂夫說，聽起來像他指不介意詹姆士洗個澡，但事實上他也不介意詹姆士工作完後沒換衣服，他聞起來很好，身上的辣椒味一會兒就散了，也可能是史蒂夫聞習慣了。

詹姆士溜進浴室，史蒂夫嘆了口氣，現在才晚上七點，他完全不知道接下來幾個小時他們要幹麼，他直到淋浴聲出現後才撥了電話給媽媽。

「嗨，寶貝，你在哪啦？」她問。

「嗯，這個，才剛離開費城，」史蒂夫回答。

「噢，不，」她立刻說，「你們被卡在半路了嗎？」

「妳怎麼知道？」

「我剛查路況，看到封路的消息了。」她嘆氣，「我本來還希望你們在封路前能開過去呢。」

「沒成功，」史蒂夫悶悶不樂地說，忽然有一種想哭的衝動，他已經很靠近了，卻又感覺離家好遙遠。他只想見到他媽媽，但他現在要花上更長的時間，去面對一個更尷尬的狀況。

「你找到落腳的地方了嗎？」他媽媽焦慮地問道。

「有，我們找到了一間房，」他安慰她，「沒事的，媽，他們預計明早就會恢復通車，我午飯前就可以到家了。」

他們之間忽然陷入短暫的沈默。「所以…他可愛嗎？」他媽問道。

「媽！」

「幹麼？如果你必須跟某個人過夜我希望他至少很帥嘛。」

「我又沒有要跟他 _做_ 什麼！」史蒂夫憤慨地說。

「為何不咧？」他媽嘀咕。

「 _老媽！_ 」

「親愛的，已經很久了自從你—」

「你才不知道多久！」他尖聲打斷，他媽媽笑了起來。

「我是要說你很久沒跟人約會了，史蒂芬，老天爺喔。」

「噢，」他的臉紅了起來，即使他媽媽看不到。

「我知道你跟佩吉那事是很傷心—」

「哇，老媽，不，我一點都不想聊這個。」

她沈默了一會兒，「好吧，你還沒回答我的問題，」她指出，「但我可以感覺的出來答案是很帥對吧，他叫什麼名字？」

「詹姆士，」史蒂夫不情不願的說，「你聽起來不怎麼緊張嘛，如果他是個殺人犯呢？」

他媽媽哼了一聲，「他打算先把你載到費城後再殺你？」

史蒂夫嗤笑了出來，「好吧，但如果我沒活著回家的話，告訴警察他雙主修生理學和機械，在學生餐廳打工。」

他媽媽笑了出來。

「試著放鬆點，好嗎？」她說道，「我們明天見，我愛你。」

史蒂夫掛上電話後不久，詹姆士就從浴室出來了，他的頭髮濕濕的，還往他身上灰色的帽衫滴水，他看起來…難以形容，溫暖？史蒂夫想到他媽媽說的話，感覺自己開始臉紅。

「洗得不太爽快，」詹姆士皺著眉告訴他，「水壓糟透了。」

「至少水沒有黃黃的，」史蒂夫說。

詹姆士點點頭，「說得好。」

他們陷入沈默，詹姆士走向史蒂夫所在的另一側床邊，他們間陡增的尷尬氣氛讓史蒂夫簡直無法呼吸，這會是個漫長的夜晚。

「那…」他開口的同時，詹姆士也開了口，

「所以…」

他們兩個都尷尬的笑了起來，「想去看看游泳池嗎？」詹姆士問。

「你有帶泳衣？」史蒂夫面露懷疑地問，他根本懶得指出詹姆士才剛洗好澡這件事，難道要跳進泳池裡讓澡白洗？

「好吧，沒帶，」詹姆士承認，「難道你沒有幾件吊嘎或類似的衣服嗎？」

史蒂夫抬起了眉毛，「我看起來像是運動型的人嗎？」

詹姆士惱怒地回說，「那你穿什麼睡覺？」

「拳擊短褲，」史蒂夫說，忽然意識到：對耶，他今晚要跟詹姆士睡一起，他睡覺時習慣只穿拳擊短褲。他吞了口口水，詹姆士似乎沒察覺到有何不對勁。

「那就穿著你的拳擊短褲游！」他無所謂的聳聳肩，「來嘛，如果不去游泳的話住旅館還有什麼意思呢？」

史蒂夫不知道該如何再次拒絕，才不會讓他看起來很怪或像個保守的傢伙，所以他只好聳肩回應，「好啊。」

詹姆士開心的合掌，從行李袋中抓出幾件籃球球衣，衝進浴室。他出來時扔給史蒂夫一條毛巾，身上只穿著襯衣，也掛了一條毛巾在脖子上。

史蒂夫覺得口乾舌燥了起來， _詹姆士_ 顯然是運動型的人，他的腹肌有媲美模特兒的水準，史蒂夫忽然對自己突出的肋骨感到非常在意。

他們找到泳池前轉錯了好幾個彎，但他們為此笑了出來，讓他們之間沒那麼尷尬了，詹姆士用房卡打開了門，一陣強烈的氯的味道迎面而來。

游泳池看起來…超噁。一點也不乾淨，史蒂夫本來就對於下水興趣缺缺，且水看起來很髒。他瞥了眼詹姆士，對方看起來一臉傷心。

「矮額，」詹姆士說，史蒂夫笑了出來。

「嗯，也許沒那麼糟，」他試著樂觀起來，靠近池邊將上衣脫掉，然後眼睜睜看見一條OK蹦從水上漂過。

「噢他媽的這可不行，」詹姆士說，伸手過去抓住史蒂夫的手臂，「別進去，我的老天啊，我們會得肝炎的。」

他如此驚恐的語調讓史蒂夫再次笑了起來，詹姆士把他從泳池邊拖走。

「我說真的！」詹姆士堅持，雖然他也笑了，「那可是條OK蹦啊！這超噁的。」他抓著史蒂夫手臂的手心非常溫暖，史蒂夫試著不要臉紅或偷瞄，而詹姆士就是不放手，拽著他回到了門口。

「我們如果能在被跳蚤咬前成功離開的話算我們幸運，」詹姆士抖了抖，史蒂夫微微轉頭看著詹姆士。

「你有潔癖嗎？」他問，帶點開玩笑的意思，詹姆士眯著眼睛看著史蒂夫。

「我才沒有 _潔癖，_ 」他嗤之以鼻，「我只是非常崇尚乾淨而已。」

史蒂夫大笑出聲，「你這就是潔癖。」

詹姆士翻了個白眼，用肩膀撞了一下史蒂夫，「隨便啦。」

但當他們回到房間時，那一張床看起來顯得更刺眼了，詹姆士哼哼唧唧的把帽衫穿回身上。

「我們可以看看電視有沒有什麼節目，」史蒂夫建議，也穿上了自己的衣服。

結果電視也是個爛貨，只有四個頻道，其中兩個還是西班牙語。

「哎喔，我還真知道怎麼讓別人度過美好時光啊，是吧？」詹姆士語帶諷刺的說，史蒂夫哼了一聲。

「我沒發現原來你試圖討好我說。」

「為何不？」詹姆士說，用一種讓史蒂夫的胃揪了一下的方式挑挑眉。詹姆士在跟他調情嗎？史蒂夫可以感覺自己的臉頰微微發燙，但詹姆士下一秒就忘記自己造成的小騷亂了，他往自己的粗尼包走去，翻找了起來，隨後拿出一副紙牌。

「想玩嗎？」

史蒂夫不知道撲克的玩法，而詹姆士不知道怎麼玩橋牌，所以他們貌似卡關了，直到史蒂夫提議，

「那…玩釣魚呢？」

最後結果是兩個大學生躺在骯髒的旅社床單上玩著釣魚，一邊吃著嘗起來有點老，但不算難吃的蘋果派。

「你這混蛋，」當史蒂夫一直拿到黑桃三的時候詹姆士嘟囔，「給我一些黑桃五。」

「這可不是正確的詢問方式，」史蒂夫叨念，詹姆士偷笑了一下翻了個白眼，然後向史蒂夫眨起眼睛。

「史蒂芬，小親親，請問您有黑桃五嗎？」

史蒂夫忍不住笑了起來，下一秒他回答，「抱歉，釣魚。」

「吃屎吧！」詹姆士喘著粗氣，而史蒂夫咯咯笑了起來，「我絕對不可能輸得那麼慘！」

「我以前常常玩釣魚，」史蒂夫說，讓他聽上去像是個九十幾歲的老人，詹姆士噴了一口氣。

「為何？」

史蒂夫聳肩，「花很多時間住在醫院裡。」

詹姆士厚實的手掌正在洗牌，他停了下來抬起頭看著史蒂夫，「你還好嗎？」

「嗯，我現在很好，」史蒂夫保證，為了詹姆士眼中的那點關懷而感到窩心，「我小時候得接受幾個心臟手術。」

詹姆士目瞪口呆的看了他一會兒，「所謂幾個指是多少？」

「三個，」史蒂夫承認，「但嘿，我的心臟現在可以跳了，所以這些手術稱得上非常值得。」

「聽起來真難受，」詹姆士語帶感情的說，「小朋友應該能到處跑來跑去，弄得髒兮兮的還有爬爬樹，而不是常困在醫院裡。」

「嗯，但我也打了很多場架就是，」史蒂夫自我挖苦地說，「記得我提到過我不是很擅長閉上嘴巴嗎？」

「很好，」詹姆士宣布，「我覺得很高興。」

「你很高興我常被痛扁？」

詹姆士皺起雙眉，「你沒說你被痛扁，你說你打了架。」

史蒂夫自我調侃的笑了笑，「所以你看了看我的外形，覺得我看起來很壯，認為我打贏了好幾場架？」

詹姆士朝他扔了幾張牌，「你是個好強的傢伙，對吧？你看起來就是。」

現在史蒂夫真心的笑了起來，「這究竟是什麼意思？」

詹姆士也偷笑了起來，「嗯啊，我其實也不知道，但這是人們通常用來形容鬥士的方法。」

最後他們早早的上床了，不是他們想早睡，而是因為已經沒什麼活動可做了，本來終於消失的尷尬感，在他們站在床的兩側瞪著對方時又回來了。

「我可以睡地上，」詹姆士再次提議，史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，在知道詹姆士的潔癖後，這樣要求他更顯殘忍了。

「要不然 _我_ 睡地上？」史蒂夫反駁。

「絕不可能，」詹姆士立刻抗議，「地板髒兮兮的—」他立刻住口，在史蒂夫揚起眉毛時看起來有點害羞。

「是啊，」史蒂夫說，「我就是這麼想的，來吧，你從來沒跟陌生人共享過一張床嗎？」

詹姆士吐了口氣，「呃，有，但情況通常跟這有點不一樣，」他嘟囔著說，史蒂夫臉紅了起來。噢對，那樣共享。

他們背朝背，躺在髒髒的被子底下，房裡的暖氣發出噪音，史蒂夫有一種灰塵在侵犯他的肺的感覺，他將吸入器放在背包的最上層，以防萬一，但他祈禱不會派上用場。他痛恨在別人面前犯哮喘，尤其是他不認識的人。

特別是他不認識但很有 _吸引力_ 的人。

「晚安，」詹姆士呢喃。

「晚安，」史蒂夫回，他清醒了好一陣子，聽著窗外的風聲、詹姆士穩定的呼吸頻率，以及暖氣發出來的詭異嘶聲。他身著帽衫，不習慣穿著上衣睡覺，讓他感覺很不舒服，史蒂夫緊繃著，儘全力確保自己身體不會有任何一處碰到詹姆士。他們沒拉上窗簾，旅社外牆掛著聖誕燈橫跨到停車場，一閃一閃的照著他們的房間。詹姆士聞起來就像旅館洗髮精，還有不知名的止汗劑，可能是那種名字裡有個冬日冰雪或之類的產品。他聞起來很好，很清新的味道，比房間內那種陳腐的氣味好多了，但這對史蒂夫來說只是另一個讓他分心的地方。

史蒂夫陷入斷斷續續的淺眠，詹姆士就躺在他旁邊這件事讓他太在意了以致於無法安穩入睡，他努力的不要太常翻來覆去以免惹惱詹姆士，在黎明前才好不容易真的睡著了，但下一秒史蒂夫意識到他醒過來了，一個人躺在床上，而詹姆士不知所蹤。

史蒂夫恐慌了一下，如果詹姆士把他丟在這邊自己開車走了呢？但當他抓起邊桌上的眼鏡時，他看到詹姆士的粗尼包仍放在地上，史蒂夫放鬆的舒了一口氣，詹姆士不像那種把他扔下直接離開的類型，但現實是，他仍然不太認識這傢伙。

房門開了，詹姆士抖抖腳把鞋子上的雪甩掉，「喔，很好，早安啊，」他歡樂的說，史蒂夫呻吟了一聲。

「你是那種早起類型的人嗎？」他問，用手臂蓋著臉喃喃自語，詹姆士笑了一下。

「閒閒無事會助長邪惡啊，你知道的，」他警告，史蒂夫旋即想起詹姆士提到他來自一個信仰虔誠的家庭，「我們家在出門上學前要做完一堆雜七雜八的事，所以我很習慣早起。今天是很美麗的一天，雪很多。」

現在史蒂夫是真的呻吟起來了，很多雪對他來說可不是美麗一天的象徵。

「哎唷，來嘛，」詹姆士哄著他，「標示寫說樓下有免費早餐喔。」

這讓史蒂夫有動力起床了，他懶得換掉帽衫，只在他穿著睡覺的衣服外再加了件長袖運動衫，把腳塞進鞋子後隨即跟著詹姆士出了門。

看到一個上面寫著 _早餐_ 的標示，畫著一個指向長桌的箭頭，詹姆士瞪著史蒂夫。

「這是啥玩笑嗎？」他問。

那桌上只有一包看起來粉粉的甜甜圈，就這樣，沒有水果，沒有任何其他東西，連咖啡也沒有。史蒂夫實在忍不住了—他大笑出聲，這整件事的荒謬，再加上詹姆士臉上震驚不已的表情實在太好笑了。

「這一點也不好玩，」詹姆士指責，但他的嘴唇也扭曲了一下，服務生因為他們製造出的騷動而瞥過來一眼。

「你們兩個傢伙要點早餐嗎？」她問，指指甜甜圈，史蒂夫笑得更大聲了，她揚起了眉毛，「你男友還好嗎？」她問詹姆士。

這可成功止住了史蒂夫的發笑。

「喔，他沒事，」詹姆士說，「謝啦。」他抓過一張紙巾和幾個甜甜圈，將其中一個塞進嘴裡，「你要吃嗎？」他嘴裡塞滿食物的問。

這畫面不知為何，看起來不像一個虔誠的母親會允許自己小孩有的行為。

史蒂夫皺了皺鼻子，但仍隨著詹姆士拿了幾個甜甜圈，希望這能讓他再撐兩小時直到回家，他知道媽媽會準備好食物等著。

吃完，他們收拾好東西，然後詹姆士向房間致意，「你庇護了我們，」他戲劇化的說，「這是我們能表達的全部了。」

史蒂夫哼了一聲，「你這奇怪的傢伙，」他不情不願的說，詹姆士瞟了他一眼，但看到史蒂夫的笑容後也笑了起來。

「奇怪的人才能認出同類啊，」他面露驕傲的回嘴，史蒂夫用背包撞了撞詹姆士，詹姆士再撞了回來，力道大的讓史蒂夫晃了一下，詹姆士臉上不好意思的表情讓史蒂夫笑了。

詹姆士車上的積雪已經清乾淨，想到他在睡覺的時候，詹姆士在這邊一個人剷雪，史蒂夫覺得很不好意思，他想道歉，但也無濟於事了，所以他提出，

「所以，我還欠你幾杯咖啡。」

詹姆士露齒而笑，「還以為你忘記了呢。」

他們開到星巴克的得來速車道，史蒂夫對詹姆士選擇超甜的季節限定特調揚起了眉，詹姆士也抬了抬眉毛。

「不一定要喝起來像喝機油一樣才算得上咖啡，你知道的。」

「好吧，」史蒂夫說，「那我也要一樣的。」

詹姆士看起來比想像的開心，史蒂夫感覺到胃裡的蝴蝶又在翩翩起舞了，這實在太荒謬，他認識詹姆士還不到二十四小時，根本不應該暗戀上這個人。

「好，」詹姆士將導航設定定位往高速高路時，嚴肅地開口。「我們必須要討論一件事。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫小心翼翼的問。

「拜託拜託～我們可以聽聖誕歌嗎？」詹姆士轉頭過來，快速的給了史蒂夫一個狗狗臉，隨即又把注意力放到路況上。這讓史蒂夫翻了個白眼，實在忍不住微笑。

「好吧。」史蒂夫順從的說，裝模作樣的嘆了口氣，「我們可以一邊喝著薄荷拿鐵，穿過充滿雪的道路，然後聽著聖誕歌曲。怎麼，你以為現在還是聖誕節前兩天嗎？」

詹姆士用大大的笑容作回應，史蒂夫必須眨著眼死盯手上的咖啡，克制自己抽出素描本把他畫下來的欲望，詹姆士真是有魅力的不可思議。

詹姆士隨著聖誕歌曲哼唱著，兩人互相批評對方的音樂品味，史蒂夫在詹姆士唱到瑪麗亞凱莉經典聖誕曲 _我想要的聖誕禮物就是你_ 卻完全忘詞時笑了出來。

「真的假的？」他問，「詹姆士，拜託！」

「巴奇，」詹姆士說，有那麼一秒，因為史蒂夫不良的聽力，他差點聽成詹姆士說 _操我_ ，而他的眼睛瞬間睜大，皺著眉花了點消化。

「什麼？」

「巴奇，」詹姆士重複，「你可以叫我巴奇。」

「巴奇是什麼東西？」史蒂夫面無表情的問。

詹姆士指指自己，「我就是個巴奇，我朋友都這麼叫我。」

溫暖的感覺充盈著史蒂夫的胸膛，他低頭看著自己的大腿，嘴上不由自主的勾起了一個微笑，「所以我們是朋友囉？」

「嗯哼，我們都睡過了，」詹姆士厚著臉皮說，拋了個媚眼給史蒂夫，讓史蒂夫哼哼唧唧的翻了個白眼。

「為什麼是巴奇？」幾首歌過後史蒂夫問。

詹姆士—巴奇—扮了個鬼臉，「我的中間名是布坎南，我還有兩個表親都叫詹姆士，所以…」他聳肩，「我也不知道，小孩都取些奇怪的綽號。」

「你的名字是詹姆士布坎南？」史蒂夫問，努力的不笑出來，結果巴奇反而笑了。

「我知道，」他悲慘的說，「超荒謬的。」

「我還挺喜歡，」史蒂夫不小心的說出口，發現巴奇的耳朵紅了起來，噢，這倒有點有趣了。

當他們越來越靠近布魯克林，巴奇也越來越緊繃，他抓著方向盤的手握得很緊，在史蒂夫給他指方向時手關節都泛白了。他們停在史蒂夫所住的公寓大樓前，史蒂夫抬頭看向三樓，他媽媽一定一直緊盯著窗外，因為當他一踏出車門，前門立刻打開，而她晃了出來。

巴奇幫忙史蒂夫從後車廂拖出行李，莎拉衝著史蒂夫挑了挑眉，他回了她一個請正經點的一眼。

「謝謝你帶他回家，」莎拉跟巴奇說。

「是我的榮幸，女士，」巴奇說，而他聽起來很真誠。史蒂夫可以看出他媽媽為巴奇的禮貌著迷，他知道自己也是。

「謝啦，」史蒂夫說，當他遞給巴奇二十元的時候忽然覺得有點尷尬和難為情。

「小意思，」巴奇用一個小小的微笑回答，「一星期後見啦，如果你還能忍受跟我共乘回去的話。」

史蒂夫笑了起來，「我會看看有沒有更好的選擇後再說，」他開玩笑，這讓巴奇翻個白眼笑了出來。

「聖誕快樂，」巴奇進車前抬手揮了揮。

「聖誕快樂，」史蒂夫回應。

\--

聖誕節很美好，所有一切都是史蒂夫期待的，他像大學新鮮人那樣的想家。史蒂夫跟媽媽一起看 _白色聖誕_ ，縮在沙發上，一邊喝著加了肉桂的家庭自製巧克力，也參加了午夜彌撒。她很喜歡史蒂夫畫給她的凱特爾生命之樹，在看見史蒂夫所買的，一件非常襯她眼睛的綠色毛衣時哇了一聲。而他媽媽當然也送了很多禮物給史蒂夫—可以讓他發冷雙腳保暖的絨毛襪、新的炭筆、精裝的魔戒全套書，還有他最愛的藝術用品商店的禮品券。

他們在聖誕節過後一天，正吃著派時，史蒂夫想到了巴奇，想到了他眼神中的嚮往，他點開手機裡巴奇的號碼—他給他取名叫來自乘車版的詹姆士—傳了個簡短的訊息過去。

_你聖誕節過得如何？_

他本以為得等上一會兒才能收到回覆，有鑒於上一次他傳訊給巴奇後幾乎等了一輩子，而且畢竟他現在跟家人待在一塊，然而不到一分鐘巴奇就回傳了。

_很不錯，我們表演了聖誕話劇，我演故事裡的騾。_

史蒂夫噴笑出一口氣， _真適合你啊。_

巴奇回傳給他一張自拍照，巴奇向著鏡頭比出中指，但看得出他的嘴角正強壓住一個笑容。這讓史蒂夫的胃緊縮了一下，他無法克制的想起巴奇緊握方向盤至關節泛白的手，史蒂夫猶豫了一會兒，但決定在細想之前先回覆。

 _明天想一起去看個電影之類的嗎？_ 當然，他傳完的下一秒就陷入恐慌。

他幹麼這樣做？他是個蠢蛋，巴奇才不想跟他出去打發時間，他有一群高中的朋友可以一起玩。

 _當然好啊，_ 巴奇回應，而史蒂夫輕抽了一口氣。他們敲定時間的時候，史蒂夫忍不住一直對著手機微笑，他媽媽很識相的在一旁等著，直到他將手機放回口袋後才迫不及待地問。

「那是誰啊？」

史蒂夫壓抑住一聲呻吟，「巴奇。」

他媽的眉頭皺了起來，「巴奇？」他聽起來極度困惑。

「…詹姆士，」史蒂夫承認，「他喜歡人家叫他巴奇，他的中間名是布坎南。」

他媽媽的眉毛都快要碰到髮際線了，而史蒂夫一如既往的裝作沒看見，「他的中間名叫布坎南，」她重複，「好吧，所以你們在跟彼此發短訊？」

「媽，我們只是—我們都住在這附近，而他的家人不怎麼樣，所以我們打算去看個電影。」

現在她真的在皺眉了，「他家人是怎樣的不怎麼樣？」

「我也不是很清楚，」史蒂夫說，「他沒跟我說，但他有提到他們非常虔誠，我猜可能是對他有點意見，因為，你知道…」史蒂夫停下，因為他知道接下來要講的會讓他媽媽立刻跳到結論，「因為他是雙性戀，」他還是嘟囔出來。

還真是難得，她只露出得意洋洋的表情一秒鐘而已，就回復到原本皺著眉的樣子，「所以他們對他有點意見，是嗎？」

史蒂夫聳肩，「嗯，只是我的猜測。」

他媽媽看起來很生氣，莎拉羅傑斯不喜歡那些給自己孩子有條件的愛的人，而史蒂夫非常非常感激她這點。

「嗯，很好，」她果斷地說，「我很開心你們交上朋友，聽起來有個知心好友對他來說很意義。」

史蒂夫帶著懷疑的表情眯起眼睛，「我們只是朋友而已噢。」

「我就是這麼說的啊，」她指出，但當史蒂夫回房間時，聽到她在後頭偷偷補了一句，「根本欲蓋彌彰嘛。」

「老媽！」

\--

巴奇穿著一件紅色的毛衣，搭著一件外套和圍巾，史蒂夫看到他的當下不由得屏住呼吸。商店櫥窗中的聖誕樹一閃一閃，燈光環繞著他們倆，而巴奇看起來太棒了。巴奇抬起頭看到史蒂夫，他勾起一個微笑，整張臉都亮了起來，而現在史蒂夫真的無法呼吸了。

「嗨，」他說，希望他的喘不過氣不會被聽出來。

「嘿，」巴奇開心的說，「你過得如何？」

「很好，」史蒂夫回，「你呢？」

巴奇的笑容只消失了不到一秒的時間，但史蒂夫仍注意到了。

也許是因為他如此專注的看著巴奇。「嗯，很好，」巴奇回。

他們一起看了某部史蒂夫沒看過的動作片續集，但也沒什麼關係。他們分享著一桶爆米花，巴奇一直不停靠到史蒂夫耳邊，悄聲的說一些讓史蒂夫發笑評論讓他笑個不停，史蒂夫努力的接話，希望也能講出一些幽默搞笑的東西讓巴奇開心。當電影結束時，史蒂夫的臉已經笑到發痠了，他們還四次被前排的觀眾回頭瞪了幾眼。

他們一起去吃冰優格，史蒂夫嘲笑巴奇一口氣在優格上擠了好多種不同口味配料的行為，「你幹麼不乾脆吃配料不加優格算了？」史蒂夫問，「搞不好還比較便宜喔。」

巴奇用搞笑的表情看著他，「配料和優格的 _混合_ 才是重要啊，懂嗎？不同的滋味要在舌尖上相互碰觸然後結合。」

史蒂夫克制自己不要臉紅，巴奇究竟知不知道這聽起來有多色情？他可能沒那個意思吧，只不過說者無心，聽者有意。

嗯，可能吧。

「所以，嗯，一切都還好嗎？」史蒂夫問，覺得自己把事情搞得尷尬了，他們跟對方還不太熟，他應該別問的，但巴奇的嘴抿了起來，幾乎形成一個微笑。

「嗯哼，我今天很開心，」他意有所指的說，史蒂夫覺得他刻意迴避了原本的提問，通常史蒂夫不是一個輕言放棄的人—當他腦中有想法的時候他不太能簡單放下—但這畢竟是一個很私人的問題，而巴奇沒有義務跟他說，他們才剛剛稱得上是朋友，至少是可以稱呼對方綽號的那種。

「再見，」當他們在地鐵站停下腳步時巴奇說。

「掰，」史蒂夫回，他咬了一下嘴唇後開口，「嘿，」他在巴奇背後喊道，巴奇轉過頭，往回走了幾步，「你可以，嗯，傳短訊或打電話給我，不管怎樣，如果你需要的話，任何時候。」

巴奇站住腳步，微微歪著頭，史蒂夫覺得自己蠢透了，他就像個吵鬧不休的小孩一樣，在要求那些他不該得到的東西，他已經過度打探了，這樣做一點也不正常，但巴奇看著他笑了起來，眼神溫柔。

「謝啦，」他揮揮手，隨即被湧至的人群吞沒，而史蒂夫返家的途中內心覺得暖暖的。

\--

兩個晚上過後，史蒂夫躺在床上看網飛時，巴奇傳了訊息給他， _你有想過畢業後要做什麼嗎？_

史蒂夫呼出一口氣， _沒概念，謝謝你提這個話題喔，你是我兩年見一次面的阿姨嗎？_

 _問問而已！_ 巴奇自我辯護的說， _我也不知道，在考慮逃去墨西哥之類的。_

史蒂夫微笑著， _我不知道你會講西班牙語。_

_我是不會，可見我連逃亡計劃都爛透了。_

史蒂夫對此悶笑出聲， _雖然很奇怪，但我可能會搬回家。_ 他回。

巴奇過了很久才回覆，久到史蒂夫已經將電腦關上，在黑暗中躺到床上，眼睛閉著等待著倦意襲來。巴奇的回覆讓史蒂夫心揪了一下，他不知道該怎麼回答。

_我不會。_

\--

「你確定沒問題嗎？」莎拉今天第三次問，「我晚上還是可以回來。」

「媽，拜託喔，」史蒂夫說，「我已經二十一歲了，一個人在家沒事的。」

「你每年才回家那麼一下，」她苦惱的說，她穿著史蒂夫買給她的聖誕毛衣，頭髮鬆鬆捲捲的掛在肩膀上，看起來美麗極了，史帝夫給了她一個大大的微笑。

「你的約會會很順利的，」他保證，「如果你有尿遁之類的需求就傳短訊給我。」

她尖聲笑了出來，「史蒂芬，」她佯裝責備，但仍然笑著。

「怎麼，你可以開我玩笑我就不行嗎？」

「沒錯，」她擺出高傲的表情，「我懷了你九個月，在產房中待了六個小時就為了把你生出來，所以只要我想，就可以開你玩笑。」

門外傳來了敲門聲，史蒂夫看見她媽媽咬了咬嘴唇，轉了轉手指上的戒指，從史蒂夫有記憶以來，她就把戒指戴在右手上了，史蒂夫的爸爸在他四歲時離世了，他對爸爸的記憶朦朦朧朧的，甚至都不敢確定那些記憶是不是真實的，而他媽媽每當感覺不太自在時，都會轉動戒指。

史蒂夫打開了門，外頭站著一個微微禿頭的男子，朝著史蒂夫笑著，「你一定是史蒂芬了，」他說，「莎拉跟我講了好多你的事。」

史蒂夫放鬆了一些，這傢伙感覺人還不錯，「我去看看她準備好了沒，」他說，「請進來吧。」

史蒂夫自己一人邊看電視邊吃著剩菜，他開始感到有點感傷，他為媽媽感到開心，希望她能快樂，但就史蒂夫自己而言，上一次約會已經是好久好久以前了，而他更是好久沒有那種，不是擔心，而是因為約會而興奮緊張的感受，史蒂夫不讓自己想得太多，決定抽出手機傳了封短訊給巴奇。

_我媽去約會了。_

_這是好事還是壞事？_

_好事，_ 史蒂夫快速的回傳， _她的約會對象看起來還不錯，只是有時候還是感覺有些奇怪。_

 _我猜你小的時候她應該沒什麼機會約會，_ 巴奇說，史蒂夫吞下口中最後一口內裏還有點涼的馬鈴薯。

 _不太常，_ 史蒂夫同意， _願意跟單親媽媽約會的人不太多，尤其是她兒子每隔一個月就會瀕臨死亡，還每個星期都會跟別人打架。_

巴奇好一陣子沒回覆，史蒂夫忽然希望自己沒提起這些，他聽起來比他原本預計的還要苦澀，他也還不怎麼認識巴奇，不應該增加這辛苦傢伙的負擔，尤其是他知道巴奇面對的問題比自己還嚴重的多。

 _你媽寧願單身，也不願意隨便選一個會對你不好的人，_ 巴奇說，不知怎麼的這讓史蒂夫紅了眼眶，他知道這個，他知道他媽媽寂寞了很長的一段時間，只為了將自己所有的傾盡給史蒂夫，而在他能說些什麼前，史蒂夫的手機因為收到短訊又響了起來。

_真希望我們以前是唸同一間學校，這樣我們就可以當朋友了。_

史蒂夫輕哼一聲， _跟我當朋友代表得到停學的速成票，他坦白說，很多家長不希望他們的小孩跟我一起玩。_

_嗯，這樣嗎，操他們的，你是一個很棒的傢伙。_

史蒂夫的心鼓了起來，他低下頭，即便巴奇根本看不到他， _謝啦，_ 他回傳， _你也不賴。_

巴奇傳給他另一張比著中指的自拍，史蒂夫希望永遠不會有人發現他偷偷存了這些照片，他鼓起勇氣，回傳巴奇一張朝著鏡頭扮鬼臉的自拍，巴奇回傳了豎起大拇指的表情圖案，而史蒂夫不知該回答什麼了。他看著手機，不希望做得太超過，不想打擾巴奇太多反而讓對方受不了自己。

\--

跨年夜，十一點五十分的時候，史蒂夫的手機震動了起來，他跟媽媽一起參加從九歲開始就年年參加的大樓新年派對。派對上有露易莎華特，史蒂夫的初吻對象，現在已經結婚了還生了個小孩，還有年邁的麥克葛雷迪太太，過去當他在街上玩得太吵的時候都會向他揮掃把，現在還不停用猜疑的表情看著他。

他低頭望向手機，預期會收到另一封來自朋友的 _新年快樂!!!_ 短訊，或來自山姆醉醺醺的今日心得的短訊，但意外的是，他的手機響了起來，來自乘車版的詹姆士，他還沒把巴奇的聯絡人名稱換掉。

「哈囉？」

「史蒂蒂蒂蒂蒂夫！」巴奇大叫，無論他在哪裡，背景都非常吵鬧。「快到新年了！」

「是啊，大概再十分鐘，巴奇，你喝醉了嗎？」

「我 _喝醉_ 了，」巴奇同意，史蒂夫笑了出來，「你喝醉了嗎？史蒂薇？你享受了快樂時光嗎？」

「我在一個充滿街坊鄰居的派對上，巴奇，我沒喝醉，」史蒂夫告訴他，「雖然我覺得可能有人把潘趣酒混進飲料裡了。」

「史蒂夫，你應該喝醉的！」巴奇大喊，「今天是跨年夜！喝點香檳！」

史蒂夫又笑了出來，「巴奇，你是在某個有供應香檳的高檔派對上嗎？」

「這邊有什麼…什麼開胃點心之類的東西，」巴奇告訴他，「我吃了大概五百個荸薺培根，他媽的超好吃的，荸薺—你吃過荸薺嗎？」巴奇很是健談的問，「他們那麼—他們吃起來 _脆脆的，_ 史蒂夫，他們看起來一點也不脆啊可是吃起來真的很脆，你應該吃吃看，好酥脆噢。」

「我會記得的。」史蒂夫說，仍然在笑。

「但是史蒂夫。」巴奇忽然變得非常認真，至少達到對一個醉漢而言所可能的最認真程度。「你真的應該喝醉。」

「我沒有能一起喝酒的夥伴或有任何—」史蒂夫暫停了一下，因為他媽媽拿著一罐飲料，挑起眉向他靠近，「噢，等等，」他跟巴奇說。

「蒸餾酒，」他媽媽告訴他。

「我媽剛帶著一點蒸餾酒過來了，」他說。

「蒸餾酒，」巴奇重複，爆出一陣大笑，「你就要因為 _蒸餾酒_ 喝醉了，噢我的天啊，是桃子口味的嗎？」

「儘管笑吧，喝香檳喝到醉的傢伙，」史蒂夫回嘴，讓巴奇笑得更大聲了，他們享受了一陣笑鬧，讓史蒂夫不由自主地對自己微笑。

 _在跟誰說話？_ 他媽媽用嘴型問。

 _巴奇，_ 他無聲的回，她的嘴呈現一個小小的O形，眼睛睜大，她一直在捏手上的罐子。那天她的約會對象，內森尼爾-你-可以-叫-我-內森，站在她旁邊，臉紅紅的。他看起來有點奇怪，史蒂夫還不太確定他喜不喜歡這個傢伙，但他試著公正些，可能史蒂夫不喜歡他的原因，只是因為他在跟他媽媽約會。

「好吧，巴克，我正在喝酒了，」史蒂夫保證道，而巴奇爆出一陣勝利的歡呼。

「嘿，時間快到了！」巴奇那頭的背景中有人這麼喊。

「史蒂夫，」巴奇說，他忽然聽起來有些渴望，「你準備親派對上的誰嗎？」

史蒂夫掃過派對上那些已婚夫婦、老太太們、還有一群小學生，「完全沒有，」他認真的說，還有一點點苦澀。他從來沒在新年派對上吻過別人。

「好吧，」巴奇說，隨後又補充，「真是太糟了。」

「也不是什麼新聞了，」史蒂夫聳聳肩，雖然巴奇看不到。「你找不到 _某個人_ 可以親嗎？」巴奇努力不懈的問。

「我不打算隨隨便便親吻某個人，」史蒂夫說，雙頰微微的紅來，也許巴奇到了早上就不會記得這些了，他安靜了好一會兒。

「那很好，」在大家開始倒數十秒時，巴奇終於溫柔的說。

史蒂夫的胃一陣翻攪，這聽上去幾乎像是巴奇認為…

史蒂夫打住自己的思緒。

「五，四，三，」巴奇的聲音在史蒂夫耳邊呢喃。

「二，一，」史蒂夫也一起倒數。

「新年快樂，」巴奇說，聲音低沈而柔軟，讓史蒂夫困難的嚥了口口水。

「新年快樂，」史蒂夫回。

\--

第二天早上，史蒂夫和媽媽一起疊衣服的時候，電話響了。是巴奇，史蒂夫已經改了他的聯絡人名稱，還加上一張他對鏡頭比中指的照片。

「早安，」史蒂夫特別歡快地說，還稍微大聲了一些。

「啊呃呃呃呃呃，」巴奇呻吟。

「我想這大概完美代表了你現在的感覺，今天不是個早起型的人了吧？」

「我昨晚是不是打電話給你然後胡言亂語了十分鐘？」巴奇問。

「你對荸薺充滿了熱情。」史蒂夫告訴他。

「對，我發現有四個塞在我的口袋裡，」巴奇悲慘的坦誠。史蒂夫笑了，他媽媽發出一點哼哼聲，而史蒂夫給了她一眼。

「好吧，你是個很快樂的醉漢。」

「我只是—呃，我想說，抱歉，對不起我喝醉了還打給你，」巴奇說，他聽起來很害羞，而史蒂夫試著想像他臉上的表情。

「沒關係，」史蒂夫告訴他，「至少很具有娛樂性，讓降球前的十分鐘過得快多了。」

「我活著的目的就是為了搞砸事情啊，」巴奇說，這話完全沒道理但仍讓史蒂夫笑噴了一下。

「一點也不好笑。」

「我喝掛了，」巴奇哀嚎，「別對我這麼嚴格。」

然後他們之間陷入一陣沈默，而史蒂夫不知道可以說什麼了，片刻後巴奇打破了沈默。

「好吧，嗯，就是想為了醉得一塌糊塗這件事道個歉，」他說，「我們幾天後見。」

「好，到時見，」史蒂夫說，「掰。」

掛上電話後他盯著手機看了一分鐘，刻意忽略莎拉朝他偷笑的樣子。

\--

接下來幾天他們互傳了幾封短訊，但沒發生其他特別的事。而在史蒂夫驚覺以前，啓程返校的時間就到了，其實還有一個星期才開始上課，但他喜歡早點回去，這樣就可以提前規劃自己的學習日程，而巴奇得工作，所以也必須提早返校。當史蒂夫打包行李時，他媽媽坐在他的床上監督著。

「你有多帶幾雙襪子嗎？」她檢查。

「帶了，」史蒂夫確認，把它們拿起來讓他媽媽可以看到，她點點頭，而他們之間沈默了幾分鐘，莎拉嘆了口氣。

「你是我的驕傲，你知道的，對吧？」她問，史蒂夫覺得自己臉紅了。

「嗯，我知道，」他回答。

「但這不代表你離家的時候我就不會想你。」她伸出手揉揉他的頭髮，他躲開了。

「媽，」他抱怨道，而她揚起了眉毛。

「噢，難道你有什麼特殊的原因，讓你會擔心自己的頭髮在四小時車程中不好看嗎？」她開玩笑著，「莫非你想要取悅某個人？」

史蒂夫佯怒的看著她一邊抓抓自己的頭髮，決定不回答這個問題。但完全沒差，她又開始對著他偷笑了起來，她似乎覺得他蠢蠢的暗戀很好玩，好吧，他很開心，至少有人被娛樂到了。

「你會問他要不要跟你約會嗎？」莎拉問。

「才不，」史蒂夫惱怒的說，「他對我不是那種喜歡。」

他媽媽給了他一個緊繃的不贊同的表情，「他在跨年夜喝醉了，還在午夜打電話給你。」

「所以？」

她微微翻了個白眼，但隨即表情認真了起來，史蒂夫畏縮了一下，「史蒂芬，親愛的，只因為你害怕再次受傷，不代表你就不該再次嘗試。」

「誰說我害怕？」史蒂夫挑戰地說，她什麼也沒說，只是給了他一個意味深長的眼神。

「對象不一定非得是他，」莎拉一邊說一邊從床上起身，「但至少給某個人一些機會。」門外傳來了敲門聲，史蒂夫的胃為此捲曲了起來，是巴奇。「而且，」他媽媽補充說，「他喜歡你，你也喜歡他，就衝衝看吧。」

她打開了門，史蒂夫聽到他媽媽的聲音以及巴奇低聲的回答，他們的聲音混在一起史蒂夫難以聽清。他拉上背包前做了個深呼吸，他媽媽的一番話讓他胃緊張的冒泡，他挺確定巴奇對他是有好感的，他接收到一些暗示，而且，與多數人認知相反的，史蒂夫其實並非一個 _全然_ 遲鈍的人。

但只因為巴奇對他可能存在一絲好感，並不代表他們就應該約會。也許他們只當朋友會比較好，也許他們回學校後就不會再說話了，史蒂夫不知道，他從未遇過這樣的事；他們的生活圈明顯不同。

他搖搖頭抓起行李，又不是說他必須立刻就理出什麼頭緒，現在他要面對的是得和巴奇待在一個密閉的空間中四小時，還要努力讓自己不能換氣過度。他走出去時，看見他媽媽和巴奇邊聊邊笑，巴奇穿著黑色緊身牛仔褲，還有一件很襯他眼睛的藍色毛衣，史蒂夫只想哀嚎一聲倒在地上。

「嗨，」他只憋出這一句，他們剛剛最好不是在偷笑他，而為了確保這點，他眯著眼睛給了媽媽一瞥。

「嘿，」巴奇回答，對他露齒而笑，讓史蒂夫想要揪緊自己的胸口，真是太不公平了。「準備好出發了嗎？」

「嗯哼。」史蒂夫抓起他的後背包來甩了甩，隨即在心底咒罵自己，這樣的行為看起來實在太阿呆了。

「嗯，別擔心，」巴奇說，「我查了查路況，你不會再被我綁架整晚了。」他微微的笑了一下，史蒂夫逼自己也笑了起來，被巴奇綁架，他可一點也不介意。

在他們離開前，史蒂夫毫無尷尬的接受了媽媽的擁抱及在臉頰上的一吻，「要乖噢，」她在他耳邊親聲說，「到的時候給我打個電話，我愛你。」

「也愛妳，」史蒂夫回答，她跟著他們下樓，在大門前的台階看著他們上行李和彎身進車裡。

「你媽人真好，」巴奇說，一邊嚼著莎拉塞給他的一片餅乾。

「是啊，我喜歡她，」史蒂夫同意。

「她很有趣，她約會的傢伙也是嗎？他最好有趣一點。」

「他有點怪怪的，」在巴奇駛離他住的公寓大樓時史蒂夫說，「但可能只是因為要跟我見面所以舉止怪怪的，他最好能逗她開心，她跟他出去約會了幾次，所以…他一定是有些優點吧。」

「好吧，我很確定他配不上她，」巴奇果斷地說，「但我希望他能讓她快樂。」聽到巴奇這樣談論莎拉讓史蒂夫感到窩心，史蒂夫也有一樣的想法，當然。但超乎他預期的，知道巴奇能看到他媽媽的好，這對他來說多麼有意義。

「我弄了張公路之旅CD，」巴奇宣布，有點害羞的微笑，「如果你想聽的話，我們不是非聽不可。」

史蒂夫欣喜的笑了起來，「當然要聽，我想聽，」他迅速打開腳邊的CD箱。 _史蒂夫和巴奇的公路之旅專輯，第一部，_ 放在箱子的最上層。

「第一部？」史蒂夫問，繼續翻著CD， _史蒂夫和巴奇的公路之旅專輯，第二部。_ 「到底有幾部啊？」

「只有兩張。」巴奇帶點防衛心的說，「這可是四小時的旅程。」

「你做了能持續整個旅途的專輯？」史蒂夫問，他很想笑，這太古怪了，但這也…很可愛，他開始播放CD，當約翰丹佛的歌聲充滿整個車廂時，史蒂夫給了巴奇一個驚駭至極的眼神，巴奇大笑了起來。

「我克制不了！」他說，「我們來的時候聽了他的歌整路，我們現在是約翰丹佛的人了。」

「我才不是約翰丹佛的人，」史蒂夫抗議，「永遠都不是。」

「但現在約翰丹佛是屬於我們的歌了，」巴奇指出，「每當聽到約翰丹佛的時候你都會想起我。」

「究竟哪年哪月我還會聽約翰丹佛的歌？」史蒂夫只能用這問題掩飾他對這段話的真實感受，巴奇說他們有專屬的歌，那聽起來…很浪漫，史蒂夫對自己搖搖頭，這一定不是巴奇的本意。

回程比來的時候平靜多了，但也舒適得多，因為他們更了解彼此了，聽到CD中一些熟悉的歌時，史蒂夫也不再害羞的跟著唱了起來。

「對了，」某個時候巴奇問道，「你小時候常常跟人打架，對吧？」

「無時無刻，」史蒂夫同意。

「你打起來最蠢的原因是什麼？」

原本藏在史蒂夫心中一抹小小的微笑消失了，這問題的答案很明顯，「四年級的時候，我們在學校讀 _扁扁人_ 的故事，提姆安德森告訴所有人，我跟書裡一樣被黑板捶了所以才變得那麼小隻。」

巴奇嗆出一陣大笑，「我很確定你好好的教訓了他一頓。」

史蒂夫悲慘地搖搖頭，「他至少有我的兩倍大，他差點把我的手折斷了。」

巴奇停住笑，「他得到懲罰了嗎？」他憤怒地問。

「嗯，對，我們兩個都有，因為我們打了一架。」史蒂夫聳聳肩，「不是被打得最慘的一次，在高中的時候布洛克朗姆洛 _真的_ 打斷了我的手，手腕。總之，他把我塞進置物櫃裡。」

巴奇的嘴抿成一條線，「那這個洛克朗姆洛現在人在哪？」

「我不知道，」史蒂夫說，「我記得他好像得了哪裡的足球獎學金。」

「希望他被某人痛宰一頓，」巴奇說，「如果他在附近我會扁他一頓的。」 

史蒂夫無法克制自己臉上的笑容，「那是很久以前了，現在一點都不重要。」

「還是很他媽的重要，」巴奇爭執，「發生在你高中身上的破事仍是你的一部份，而且他還 _弄斷_ 了你的手，這是很嚴重的事，他是個明星足球員？我打賭他根本沒受到什麼懲罰，對吧？」

「他得給我寫封道歉信，」史蒂夫回憶，「他說這不是針對個人。」

巴奇厭惡的哼了一聲，「我討厭這傢伙。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，但仍笑著，「你根本不認識他。」

「嗯，但是，我知道他幹了什麼， _見微知著_ 啊。」

「你說你來自一個虔誠的家庭還真不是鬧著玩的，對吧？」史蒂夫問，巴奇沈默了好一陣子，皇后樂團的 _找個人來愛_ 幾乎都唱完了，史蒂夫擔心自己說錯了什麼。

「我的繼父是位牧師，」巴奇終於開口，這句話讓史蒂夫腦內的許多疑問得到解答了，繼父，牧師，他很難想像在這樣的條件下輕鬆愉快的成長。

「你媽媽跟他結婚時你幾歲？」史蒂夫問。

「九歲，貝卡六歲。然後他們生了兩個小女孩。」巴奇的手在方向盤上握緊了，「當我高中親一個男生被他抓到時，他想趕我出門，認為我會腐化他的兩個女兒。」

史蒂夫為了巴奇感到痛心，他想起第一次發現自己喜歡男孩，就跟喜歡女孩一樣的時候，他感到多麼的困惑；他更無法想像為此捲進家庭糾紛的感受。

「但你媽媽不會讓他趕你走的？」史蒂夫抱著希望問。

巴奇深呼吸了一口氣，「貝卡是那個讓他改變心意的人，用聖經中 _我只是個陌路人，你卻關照了我_ 來提醒他。」

史蒂夫看著巴奇的側臉，他下顎線條微微緊繃著的樣子，史蒂夫想伸出手碰觸他。

「你媽媽沒有…為你說些什麼嗎？」史蒂夫小小聲的問。

巴奇聳肩，直直盯著擋風玻璃，「我媽的一生很辛苦，」他溫柔地說，「她抗爭的能量所剩不多。」

史蒂夫感到相當難過，巴奇怎能過著這樣的人生？他讓自己不再遲疑，伸出手搭著巴奇的肩膀，「我很抱歉，」他說，轉而用輕鬆的語調說，「我媽一定很樂意領養你的，你那麼有禮貌，而且我賭你很常打掃，畢竟你有潔癖。」

巴奇有了點笑容，給史蒂夫一個足夠溫柔，讓他呼吸一滯的微笑，「我可以想到好幾個願意接受的理由。」

在此之後他們安靜了好一陣子，當巴奇開往返回校園的出口時，史蒂夫才抽回手放在自己的大腿上。他感到胃裡翻攪，就像吞進一大把蝴蝶一樣，他頗確定巴奇是在…暗示什麼，他很焦慮，他到底該怎麼 _確定？_

巴奇在史蒂夫的宿舍前停了下來時，CD還沒播完，巴奇一定是誤判了時間。現在正播放著一首緩慢的爵士，相較他們一路所聽的輕快音樂，這首歌還頗為突兀。史蒂夫將後背包拉到腿上，張開嘴想跟巴奇道謝時，正好進到了副歌，而史蒂夫聽見了歌詞。

_你會做什麼，在新年的，跨年夜？_

史蒂夫的嘴巴一陣乾澀，一首唱到想在跨年夜親吻某人的歌？在巴奇半夜打電話給他，跟他說應該親吻某個人之後？史蒂夫用力的吞了口口水，鼓起勇氣看著巴奇。

巴奇堅定地回望他，「我猜可能有點老套，」他呢喃，「但…」他聳肩，「如果我誤判了就阻止我，」他加上一句，史蒂夫一時半刻有些困惑，巴奇傾身越過中間的排擋靠向他。

史蒂夫的心跳停止了，他不敢移動任何一塊肌肉，巴奇的嘴覆上他的，柔軟又溫暖，一個溫柔的輕吻讓他的心跳加速。巴奇撤回身，盯著他的眼睛。

「我們在費城醒來之後我就想這麼做了，」他坦白，「但如果你沒有那個意思，我不想回程的時候我們得卡在車裡尷尬的面對彼此。」

這話引出了史蒂夫的笑容，也把他的腦袋震醒了。巴奇剛剛吻了他， _巴奇剛剛吻了他，_ 所有的暗示都是真的，史蒂夫想對了，一抹小小的微笑在史蒂夫臉上浮現，而巴奇的雙眼因為這個跡象而亮了起來。史蒂夫靠了過去，巴奇在半途迎上了他，他們再一次親吻。巴奇吻起來像咖啡和薄荷，還有甜甜的餅乾—聖誕節，巴奇吻起來是聖誕節的味道，即使已經過去一個星期了。

歌曲結束，CD又重新開始播放，史蒂夫撤回身。

「你認真的計算了需要幾首歌，才能讓這首歌在我準備下車的時候恰好出現？」他不可置信地問。

巴奇扒了扒頭髮，「還得計算每一首歌有多久呢，」他承認，半是害羞半是驕傲，「花了我整個假期。」

史蒂夫搖了搖頭，笑了起來，再度傾身吻了巴奇，這樣的奉獻和辛勞值得獎勵，而史蒂夫本就是一個心懷感激的人。

\--

下一個跨年夜，在他們同居的屋子裡，巴奇從客廳的另一頭傳了整整三首約翰丹佛的歌給他，但隨後 _跨年夜你會做什麼_ 的旋律就響起了，史蒂夫搖搖頭笑了起來。當天稍晚，史蒂夫終於得到人生第一個跨年之吻。


End file.
